Akasuna No Yōsei
by Eresium
Summary: Sasori ce retrouve plonger avec ses marionnettes dans le monde de Fairy tail, où il y retrouve Mavis, suivait l'histoire de la fée des sables rouges. Sasori Puissant, Sasori X Mavis.


Petit crossover en attendant que je refinisse Dxd.

Pour faire simple, on retrouve Sasori dans le monde de fairy tail.

Sasori sera couplé avec Mavis et je vais changer l'histoire de fairy tail, tout d'abord mavis n'aura aucune attirance pour Zeleph, et ne mourra pas a cause de lui, ensuite Lumen histoire sera légèrement différente mais sa sera expliqué a l'avenir.

En terme de capacité Sasori n'est plus une marionnette mais bien humain, il ne va pas vieillir comme vous le verrai, il utilisera pas beaucoup la magie a par les runes, il gardera le même style de combat, et sera plus fort que God Serana, mais toujours plus faible que acnologia ou zeleph, l'histoire elle même ne suivra pas vraiment le chronologie de fairy tail mais sera légèrement différente, profité et regarder.

Je ne possède aucune de ses oeuvres ni personnages.

"Parle"

'Pense'

**"Parle Dragon/Démon/Autre"**

**'Pense Dragon/Démon/Autre'**

* * *

Akasuna no Sasori, marionnettiste de légende, flottait actuellement dans le vide qu'est la mort.

'Si longtemps que je suis ici, le vide perdure éternellement tout comme l'art.'

"**Sasori."**

'Quelqu'un m'appelle ? Je dois rêvé.'

**"Tu ne rêve pas Sasori."**

"Qu-qui est tu ?"

**"Je suis celui qui règne sur cette univers"**

"Cette univers ? Le vide ?"

**"Je suis le vide, je suis Yami."**

"Yami ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

**"Pas vraiment, de ton vivant tu n'a chercher que l'amour d'un père et d'une mère ce que tu n'a jamais eu, de toute ta vie tu as fait le mal a cause de la mort de tes parents, je te donne une nouvelle chance."**

"Une nouvelle chance ?"

**"Un monde où tu trouvera ta famille, un monde où tu pourras aimé et rire, un monde pour que tu puisse faire le bien."**

"Je ne pense pas que c'est pour moi, je ne m'intéresse qu'à mon art et c'est tout."

**"Alors dévoile ton art a ce monde, ce monde est remplis de magie, la magie est différente selon la personne qui l'emploi."**

"Magie ? De quoi tu me parle, je n'utilise que du chakra."

**"Ton chakra fait parti de toi, tu le gardera si tu décide de partir. Tu crois ne pas pouvoir être aimé a cause de ton corps, tu l'a changé en marionnette pour ne plus ressentir la solitude mais a présent je te rendrais ton corps même si il sera figé dans le temps, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est vivre ta vie."**

"Vivre ma vie ?"

**"Tu ne sera plus seul là-bas j'en suis certains."**

"Yami comment s'appelle ce monde ?"

**"Hearthland."**

"Je vais essayer, mais si ce n'est pas pour moi alors je reprendrais mon corps de marionnette."

**"Comme tu veux."**

"Tu peux m'y envoyer dans ce cas."

**"Alors va Sasori, dévoile ton art et apprend ce que c'est d'aimer et d'avoir une famille."**

* * *

Sasori à commencer à avoir l'impression de tombé, quand il sentit soudainement le sol sous lui, il ouvrait alors les yeux pour voir la lumière du jour filtrait par le feuillage des arbres, il remarquait qu'il portait sa tenue d'Akatsuki, juste en dessous de la robe il avait un tunique noir avec un pantalon de style anbu.

"Où suis-je ?"

"Ile Tenro." déclarait la voix d'une fille.

Sasori ce tournait vers elle pour voir une fille qui avait des cheveux blonds courts et de grands yeux sans pupilles de couleur émeraude. Elle portait une petite robe rose pâle à frou-frou avec un ruban-nœud papillon lâche rose vif attaché autour de son cou et des petits carreaux bleus au milieu de sa robe. Elle avait également deux ailes blanches de chaque côté de sa tête en tant que décoration, et ses pieds ne portait aucun vêtement montrant sa préférence a être pied nu. ( regardait Mavis enfant pour une petite idée.)

"Qui es-tu jeune fille ?"

"Tu m'appelle jeune mais tu semble a peine plus vieux que moi."

"Ne te fie pas à mon apparence, je suis plus agé que j'en ai l'air."

"Oh vraiment ? Je m'appelle Mavis, Mavis Vermillon et toi ?"

"Sasori."

"Pas de nom de famille ?"

"Je n'ai pas de nom de famille, on m'a juste confié un titre autrefois."

"Un titre ?" Mavis avait des étoiles dans les yeux a cette mention.

"Sa t'intéresse vraiment ?"

Mavis répondait en hôchant la tête furieusement.

"Bien, on m'appeler Akasuna no Sasori."

"Sable rouge ? C'est bizarre ton titre, que voulez-tu dire par autrefois ?"

"Que sa date d'y a plusieurs années."

"Ah bon ? Tu as quel âge ?"

"Honnêtement ? 35 ans"

"Tu ment, tu n'a pas plus de 16 ans."

"Mavis, tu ne devrais pas jugé sur l'apparence."

"Comment a tu ouvert un portail ?"

"Que veut tu dire par là ?"

"Tu ne sais pas ?"

"De quoi ?"

"J'ai vu un grand portail noir apparaître et quelqu'un tombé, quand je suis venu je t'ai rencontrer."

"Alors c'est comme ça que je suis arrivé ici..."

"Alors tu es quoi ?"

"Que veut tu dire ?"

"Franchement tu n'a pas l'air de savoir comment tu était arriver ici, de plus je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui pouvait ouvrir des portails, donc ma conclusion est que tu es un extraterrestre ce qui explique pourquoi tu dis être si vieux."

"Ok arrête toi là, je suis humain, du moins je le suis redevenu."

"Tu me raconte."

"Pourquoi voudrais tu savoir jeune fille ?"

"Je ne suis pas jeune j'ai 6 ans."

"Jeune pour moi."

"Mouh... Raconte moi s'il te plait."

"Bien, je viens d'un autre monde."

"Sérieusement ? Et y des fée là-bas ? Où d'autre créature magique ?"

"Calme toi Mavis, pour les fées je crois pas."

"Dommage." Mavis semblait triste.

"Mais il y avait des animaux qui parles, appeler convocation, qu'on pouvait appeler après avoir signé un contrat avec eux."

"Tu pouvais en appeler toi ?"

"Non sa ne m'interesser pas."

"Quesqu'y t'interesser alors ?"

"Dans mon monde il n'y a pas de magie comme ici, mais du Chakra."

"Chakra ?"

"Le chakra est le mélange de l'énergie physique et spirituelle, dans mon monde on mourrait si on avait plus de chakra."

"Il servait a quoi ce chakra ?"

"le Chakra peut être utilisé sous différente forme, il peut être utilisé pour pratiquer le jutsu, le jutsu est divisé selon 5 élement, la foudre, la terre, le feu, le vent, l'eau, on peut aussi l'utiliser pour crée des sceaux pour stocker des objets dans des parchemins ou autre, le chakra peut aussi renforcer notre corps, il a beaucoup de manière de l'utiliser, je t'ai cité les principal, moi même j'utilise le chakra pour contrôler des marionnettes."

"Des marionnettes ? En quoi c'est utile ?"

"En tout, mon monde est remplis de violence et de guerre, tuer est courant, la manipulation des marionnettes est un art peu répandu, nous créons des marionnettes et créons des armes cachée a l'intérieur de celle-ci, on les combines généralement avec des poisons, c'est un art peu pratiqué mais extrêmement puissant pour qui sais les maniés."

Mavis avait des étoiles aux yeux tout le long de ses explications sauf pour la parti sur la violence et les guerres.

"Tu peux m'en montrer une ?"

Sasori fouillait ses poches arrière et en tirait les deux parchemins qu'il avait parchemins, une fois sorti il voyait un kanji pour Hiruko sur un parchemins et pour Sandaime sur l'autre.

'Il me reste au moins mes marionnettes préférés.'

"Oui, mais l'une de celle-ci est une marionnette très spécial."

"Spécial ?"

"Il s'agit d'une marionnette humaine, pour ce faire il faut tuer quelqu'un et le transformer en marionnette en-"

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire, même si sa me dégoute, je comprend que tu ai du le faire avec un monde comme le tient."

'Pensé comme sa à 6 ans, c'est incroyable.'

"Je vois que tu comprend, alors je te présente le Sandaime Kazekage, mon ancien chef de village." Sasori a ouvert le parchemins et a libéré la marionnette.

"Tu as tué ton chef de village ?"

"Il était un tyran et j'ai sauvé beaucoup de personne, même si je suis devenu un criminel derrière."

"Et comment elle fonctionne ?"

"J'y attache des fils de chakra et les utilises pour la manipuler." Comme exemple Sasori lui montra son talent en faisant des mouvements avec la marionnete.

"C'est incroyable, tu peux m'apprendre ?"

"Malheureusement non, tu ne possède pas le chakra, moi même je suis pas sûr de pouvoir apprendre la magie."

Mavis semblait triste quand elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça.

"Mais si tu veux tu peux m'aider a crée d'autre marionnette."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui." Sasori souriait a Mavis qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Mais avant, comment sa ce fait que tu semble jeune ?"

"Je t'ai parler des marionnettes humaines tu te souvient ?"

"Ne me dis pas..."

"Si, je me suis moi même transformer en marionnette."

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'est horrible."

"Dans mon monde d'origine j'ai était seul la plupart de ma vie, mes parents sont morts a ma naissance."

"Je suis désolés pour toi, je te promet que tu ne seras plus jamais seul."

"Merci Mavis, maintenant allons voir tes parents, ils doivent s'inquièter."

"Mes parents sont morts peut après ma naissance, et la guilde qui s'occupait de moi a était exterminé il y a quelque jour, je suis la seule survivante." Mavis pleurait au souvenir de l'attaque.

"Je suis désolé, viens allons chercher a manger, ensuite je te montrerai comment on fabrique des marionnettes ok ?"

"Ok."

* * *

5 Ans plus tard.

Sa faisait 5 ans que Sasori s'occupait de Mavis, elle avait a présent 11 ans et elle avait laisser ses cheveux poussées, ses cheveux était très long et ondulées dans son dos, Sasori contrairement a elle n'avait pas changer d'apparance étant éternellement jeune.

"Félicitation petite fée, cette marionnette est finis." Mavis aimé beaucoup le surnom que Sasori lui donné avec le temps.

"Super, mais je suis toujours triste que tu puisse pas vieillir."

"Tu as encore le temps pour t'inquiéter de la vieillesse."

"Je veux être avec toi pour toujours Sasori."

"Moi aussi petite fée."

"Transforme moi en marionnette comme tu l'a fait pour toi alors."

"Non, je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est hors de question petite fée."

"Mai-"

"Pas de mais, et recule on a des invités."

"Tu nous a remarqué alors ?" se révélait un homme au cheveux blond

"Yuri fait attention." prévenait un homme aux cheveux clair.

"T''inquiète pas Precht, ce n'est qu'un gamin et une petite fille."

"Celui au cheveux roux semble plus Yuri." Déclarait un homme au cheveux noirs

"Tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi Warrod."

"Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire sur cet île ?" demandait Sasori

"Nous venons cherché un bijoux, appeler le Jade de Tenro."

"Ce bijoux a était volé."

"Par qui ?"

"Une guilde appeler Blue Skull, maintenant partait."

"Attend Sasori, c'est le joyaux de cette île, je veux le récupérer."

"Mavis le monde extérieur est dangereux."

"Je t'en prie, laisse moi le découvrir, je te promet de revenir."

"Mavis, tu ne l'es connais pas."

"Si tu ne serai pas arriver ici, je serai encore seul et j'irai, j'ai le droit de voyager, tu n'es pas mon père."

"Mavis."

"Sasori je part le chercher."

"Je viens dans ce cas."

"Non, je veux découvrir le monde sans toi."

"Vous trois, si Mavis ne revient pas, je vais vous traqué et vous tuez, je suis clair ?" Sasori avait une aura qui sortait de son corps qui prenait la forme d'un scorpion rouge.

"Hai." Les 3 avaient peur de Sasori.

"Va Mavis, mais revient vite."

"Merci Sasori."

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un ans et demi que Mavis n'était pas venu sur l'île Tenro, Sasori en avait marre d'attendre et était parti avec un bâteau, il avait laisser une note pour Mavis au cas où elle revenait, il était actuellement dans sa marionnette Hiruko.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, il se dirigeait vers le village qu'il voyait a distance.

'Où es-tu Mavis ?'

Il arrivait dans le village et voyait plusieurs personnes qui le regardait bizarrement, Sasori entrait dans le bar du village et s'approchait du Barman.

"Puis-je quelque chose pour vous ?"

"Oui, je cherche un fille du nom de Mavis Vermillon, en as-tu entendu parler ?"

"Bien-sûr, comme tout le monde."

"Bien où est-elle."

"Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ?"

"Je l'ai élevé, j'aimerai donc savoir où elle est."

"Je vois, elle doit être à la guerre."

"A la guerre ? Elle n'a que 13 ans."

"Peut être mais Mavis est l'une des mages les plus puissante et une excellente tacticienne, elle a même fondée une guilde qui est reconnus comme l'une des meilleurs."

"Mavis fondée une guilde ? Peut importe où ce trouve cette guerre ?"

"A la frontière nord de Fiore."

"Bien aurevoir."

Sasori est parti en direction de la frontière.

'Une guerre ? Que fait-elle là-bas ?'

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Sasori pouvais voir des soldats mort ainsi que des mages qui combattait a distance.

'Donc mage et soldat ce battent ensemble, plus qu'à trouvé Mavis.'

Sasori commence a marcher sur le champ de bataille toujours a l'intérieur de sa marionnette.

"Qui est-ce ?" demandait l'un des soldats ennemies.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondait un soldat de fioré.

"Je suis ici pour retrouver Mavis, quiconque m'en empêche sera éliminé."

Un mage s'approchait peu après.

"Que veut tu après notre maitre ?"

"Rien qui te regarde."

"C'est sa, encore un assassin envoyé après elle." Déclarait le mage qui envoyé un jet de flamme sur Sasori, mais Sasori étant un ancien nukenin de rang S l'esquiva facilement, il sortait la queue de marionnette qui ressemblait a la queue d'un scorpion et attrapait le mage par le cou.

"Je te laisse une chance avant de mourir, où est Mavi-" Sasori a était coupé par la foudre qui s'est abbatut sur sa marionnette, Sasori eu le temps de sortir de sa marionnette, avant que la marionnette n'explose, ce révélant au grand monde.

"Je m'attendais pas à une attaque a distance, sa fait longtemps qu'on avait pas détruit Hiruko."

"Toi ?" Déclarait Yuri qui semblait être celui qui avait détruit la marionnette.

"Blondinet c'est toi, Mavis n'est pas revenus donc je viens tenir promesse."

"Tu le connais Yuri ?" Demandait le mage qui ce faisait étrangler.

"Oui, il s'occupait de Mavis quand elle était plus jeune, je suppose que tu veux la voir ?"

"Enfin quelqu'un de sensé, où est-elle ?"

"Suis moi, et fait attention a ne pas mourir."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Yuri guidait Sasori jusqu'à Mavis, une fois que Sasori la voyait, il augmentait la cadance.

"Mavis, que fait tu ici."

Mavis ce tournait alors pour voir Sasori.

"Sasori c'est toi ? Que fait tu ici ?"

"Je suis là pour toi, tu n'es pas revenu."

"Je m'excuse, j'ai fondé ma guilde avec Yuri, Precht et Warrod."

"J'ai entendu dire sa, que fait tu dans cette guerre ?"

"Fiore a demander l'aider de ses guildes, nous sommes l'une des guildes les plus connues et puissante donc il était normal qu'on vienne."

"Sa n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher."

"Sasori, on en parle après mais d'abord je dois finir cette guerre d'accord ?"

"Une chose avant, pourquoi tu n'a pas vieillit ?"

"Tu peux parler tu es pareil." Déclarait yuri."

"Comparer a elle j'ai 42 ans."

"Quoi ?"

"Sa suffit Yuri, j'ai utilisé un sort pour sauvé Yuri, mais une malédiction m'a frappé faisant que mon corps ne puisse plus vieillir."

"Je veux tout savoir après cette guerre."

"Promis."

"Bien alors je vais la terminé."

"Sasori tu n'es pas sérieux, même si tu semble puissant tu n'es pas un mage et-"

"Yuri laisse Sasori faire, je connais ses capacités."

"Mavis tu me fait toujours confiance ?"

"Oui."

"Alors fait que tout le monde ce replis."

"Tu va les affronter seuls ?"

"Il est fou Mavis."

"D'accord, faites replié tout le monde, mais au moindre danger on vient t'aider Sasori."

"Merci."

"Mavis tu ne peu-"

"Yuri fait moi confiance si tu ne crois pas en lui."

"Comme tu veux."

"Yuri faisons un pari." déclarait Sasori

"Quel genre ?"

"Si j'arrive a gagner tout seul tu me fera rejoindre la guilde de Mavis."

"Et si tu n'y parviens pas ?"

"Demande ce que tu veux."

"Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux."

"Admire juste mon art."

"Art ?" Yuri n'avait reçu aucune réponse, sous les yeux de tous il s'était posté en haut d'une colline et regarder les mages et soldat de fioré se replié alors que l'autre nation semblait leur courir après, Sasori déplia un grand parchemin.

"Je vais vous présenté le théatre des 100 marionnettes." Du parchemins étaient sorties 100 marionnettes qui flottait dans les airs.

"Sasori tu es fou, tu ne peux pas tous les contrôler."

"Pendant ton absence je me suis entrainé j'arrive a présent a contrôlé 10 marionnettes par doigt."

Mavis était choqué alors que toute les personnes autour se demandait a quoi allait servir ses marionnettes.

Sasori sautait en avant et connecter toute les marionnettes a ses doigts et les envoyés toute a l'encontre de ses adversaires. " Faites face a Akasuna no Sasori." Les marionnettes massacrait facilement le pays adverse car ils ne ressentait pas la douleur, au final le général ennemie a essayer d'affronter Sasori, mais ses marionnettes était trop nombreuse le tuant, lui et le reste de l'armée, au final seulement un peu plus de la moitié des marionnettes de Sasori ont été détruite.

Une fois le combat finis Sasori avait ranger ses marionnettes et récuperer les restes de celle qui ont était détruite ainsi que les restes d'Hiruko.

"C'est fait Mavis, avec sa la guerre est finis."

Tout le monde était choqué de voir un seul homme détruire une armée, encore plus du fait qu'il n'avait utilisé que des marionnettes.

"Tu aurai pu les vaincres avec une de tes marionnettes préféré sa aurai suffit."

"Oui, mais je voulais marqué les esprits pour qu'il n'essaie pas de revenir."

"Tu as raison, je dois répondre a tes questions du coup Sasori, on le fera a la guilde une fois que je t'aurai présenté a tout le monde."

"Comme tu veux, et j'ai gagné Yuri."

Yuri ce remettait a peine du choc, avant de suivre Mavis avec le reste des membres de sa guilde, ainsi que les autres mages qui rentrait dans leur guilde respectif, et le soldats eux auprès de leur roi.

* * *

Time skip, dans la guilde de Fairy tail.

"Je te présente fairy tail Sasori."

"Alors c'est la guilde que tu as fondé."

"Vient on va te donner ton emblème de guilde, tu le veux en qu'elle couleur ?"

"Rouge, comme mon titre."

"Akasuna, j'avais oublié."

"Attend Akasuna ?" Demandait un membre au hasard.

"Oui pourquoi tu as entendu parler de moi ?"

"Au journal, tout le monde parle d'un homme qui serai aller chercher Mavis, il s'est fait appeler Akasuna no Sasori, le roi et les journalistes lui ont donné un nouveau titre, qui ressemble a celui de mavis."

"Tu as un titre Mavis ?"

"Oui, je suis Yōsei Gunshi Mavis Vermillion, ou encore la stratège des fée."

"Sa te va bien petite fée" Mavis rougissait au surnom alors que le reste de la guilde était choqué de la manière dont lui parler Sasori.

"M'appelle pas comme ça en public." Mavis était complêtement géné."

"Quel est mon titre alors ?" demandait Sasori au même mage qui lui avait parlé

"On t'appelle Akasuna No Yōsei"

"La fée des sables rouges ?"

"Oui c'est dû a ton liens avec Mavis, d'ailleurs pourquoi on t'a jamais vu ?"

"Car Mavis n'es jamais revenu me voir après que je l'ai élevé."

La guilde était choqué de savoir que Mavis avait était élevé par quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, mais avant que quelqu'un puisse posé une question, Mavis le traînait dans son bureau pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

* * *

Time skip

Sasori était a présent au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé en son absence.

"Alors ce mage t'a appris la magie a toi et aux 3 chasseurs de trésors ?"

"C'est cela."

"Tu ne reviendra pas à Tenro alors ?"

"Non, fairy tail est ma famille, tu peux rester et la rejoindre tu sais ?"

"Je sais."

"Que fera tu Sasori ?"

"Je ne sais pas, et toi, es-tu heureuse de plus pouvoir vieillir ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je suis heureuse de pouvoir rester avec toi pour toujours, mais voir ma famillie vieillir sans moi me fait mal."

"Tu comprend pourquoi je voulais pas te transformer en marionnette ?"

"A présent oui."

"Y a t-il un moyen d'inverser la malédiction ?"

"Je ne pense pas."

"Mavis, je t'avoue que je suis un peu heureux de pouvoir rester éternellement a tes côtés."

"Pourquoi tu me dis sa ?"

"Car même un vieux marionnetiste comme moi apprend a aimé, et je suis tombé amoureux de toi Mavis."

Mavis avait le coeur qui battait la chamade quand il lui a avoué, et ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser en y mettant tout les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, le baiser ne finis qu'une fois les deux a bouts de souffle.

"Sasori, moi aussi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, depuis que je suis jeune je voulais être éternel pour rester a tes côtés, pour t'aimer pour toujours."

"Mavis." Sasori l'embrassait a nouveau.

Une fois que le baisait pris fin, il regardait Mavis dans les yeux.

"Tu m'a manqué, petite fée."

"Toi aussi."

* * *

Time skip plusieurs année plus tard, Mavis avait a présent 16 ans, même si son corps ne changeait pas, elle venait d'assister a l'accouchement de Yuri et de sa femme, elle eu même le privilège de nommé l'enfant qu'elle appela Makarov, malheureusement sa malédiction finis par tué la mère de l'enfant, ce qui rendait Mavis très triste et elle s'enfuit dans la forêt, ne laissant personne la suivre sauf son amant roux.

"Mavis ce n'est pas ta faute."

"C'est ma faute Sasori, elle est morte a cause de moi."

"Non Mavis ne croit pas sa."

"Sasori je sais que c'est de ma faute, laisse moi, je suis un monstre."

"Arrête Mavis."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai plus de mal a personne."

"Mavis qu'à tu fait ?"

"J'ai lancer un sort qui va me tuer, une malédiction."

"Mavis dis moi comment l'annuler je t'en prie."

Mavis crachait du sang a ce moment.

"Sasori, pardonne moi... Je t'aime plus que tout ne l'oublie jamai-" Mavis n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle tombait par terre, morte.

"Mavis..." Sasori pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.

"MAVIS" Hurlait a nouveau Sasori, faisant que la guilde accourait a ses côtés et voyait le corps mort de Mavis, pendant qu'il pleurait.

"Que c'est-il passé ? Mavis non..." Toute les personnes présentes était en pleure devant le corps de Mavis.

"Je comprend a présent pourquoi elle m'a nommé maitre... Elle s'est tuée." Déclarait Precht.

"Je vais partir, n'attendez pas mon retour."

"Tu quitte la guilde ?" Demandait Precht

"Non je dois faire mon deuil."

Avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre Sasori avait disparut dans un Shunshin de sable.

Precht lui s'est mis a la recherche d'une magie pour la faire revivre, voulant pas la perdre ainsi, avec les années passant ils réussis a crée fairy hearth mais a cause de sa puissance il dut enfermer le corps de Mavis dans un cristaux qu'il enferma dans le sous sol de la guilde, pendant ce temps, Sasori avait fabriqué une tombe pour Mavis sur l'île Tenro.

"Sasori ne soit pas triste."

"J'entend des voix a présent.."

"Je suis la, Sasori, même en tant qu'esprit je suis avec toi."

"Mavis..." Sasori regardait sa bien aimé alors qu'elle flottait devant lui.

"Precht a essayer de me faire revivre, a la place il a crée une arme de destruction massive, une magie illimité."

"Quoi ?"

"Elle ce situe dans mon vrai corps, qu'il a enfermé dans une lacryma."

"Si on le brise tu reviendra a la vie ?"

"Même si c'était possible rien n'est sûr, de plus je ne ferai plus de mal ainsi."

"Tu n'aurai fait aucun mal, ce n'était pas de ta faute."

"Peut être.."

"Mavis je te promet de trouvé un moyen de te faire revivre, je le jure."

"Sasori, il ne faut pas."

"Mavis, je t'aime, j'aurai aimé me marié, avoir des enfants avec toi et autre encore, je ne veux pas te perdre."

"Sasori, je serai toujours là, mais ne te tue pas a la tâche je t'en prie."

"Je te promet d'y parvenir."

"Merci Sasori, merci du fond du coeur."

Sasori sorti alors Hiruko.

"Que fait tu ?"

"Je vais rester devant ta tombe pendant mes recherches."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour faire simple, je vais utilisé une technique qui va me figé dans le temps dans cette marionnette, pendant ce temps, cela va me connecté a la magie, me permettant de découvrir un moyen de te sauvé."

"Fairy tail aura besoin de toi."

"Alors tu me reveillera quand tu sent qu'ils ont besoins de moi, je serai pour protéger nos enfants Mavis."

Mavis rougissait au terme 'nos' utilisait par Sasori.

"A plus tard Sasori."

"A plus tard petite fée."

Sasori disparaissait dans Hiruko qui semblait devenir immobile, sur un roche devant Hiruko un message ce gravait a l'intérieur.

_-Quiconque qui a des intentions malveillantes, prenait garde, car les pantins protège ce lieu._

A fairy tail une chose semblable ce passait, des runes apparaissait au milieu du hall au grand étonnement des membres.

_Le __Akasuna No Yōsei protègera éternellement Fairy tail dans les moments les plus sombres._

Precht savait que s'était l'oeuvre de Sasori, entreprit de faire entrer Sasori dans les archives de la guilde comme le plus grand artiste que fairy tail ai connus.

* * *

Fin de chapitre.

J'espère que sa plaira a certains.

Je sais que c'est une guerre du commerce et non une guerre inter-royaume mais je trouve que le contexte est mieux avec le fait que Sasori vainc une armée.

Quand au fait qu'il puisse utilisé 100 marionnettes malgré ses 10 doigts je sais que c'est pas logique, mais c'est ainsi, je part du principe que Sasori est un génie et donc qu'avec l'entrainement il y est parvenu.


End file.
